rene_olivera_laherafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Rene Olivera Lahera
thumb|leftthumb|René Olivera Lahera Rene Olivera es un youtuber Cubano-Español thumb|Rene Olivera ---- Ante todo me presento, soy Rene Olivera, Youtuver Cubano - Español y he creado este rincón especial donde poder compartir mis videos e imágenes, yo suelo Subir material con regularidad y ya tengo unos 104 vídeos publicados en mi canal personal, hago vídeos sobre los viajes que he realizado, asi tambien sobre temas familiares como cumpleaños, noches de fiesta y cenas de amigos o alguna fecha destacada en mi vida personal y familiar, tambien en mis videos trato sobre mis amigos y conocidos, los videos los suelo acompañar con canciones que suenan en la actualidad o aquellas canciones que de una forma u otra han marcado mi vida. En menor medida, tambien subo vídeos sobre temáticas diversas sobre todo de las cosas que me inquietan y tambien todo aquello que genere un pensamiento, una critica o simplemente humor, ya que es parte fundamental de la vida cotidiana el imprimir en nuestro día a día una pincelada de buena risa. 'Datos Biográficos' René Olivera Lahera (San Germán, Holguín, Cuba) naci un jueves 12 de noviembre de 1970 a la 1 de la madrugada bajo el signo zodiacal de Escorpio conocido por mi familia por el diminutivo de mi nombre Renécito, soy hijo de Ricardo René Olivera Fuentes, mi padre, quien tenia un empleo Publico, y Luz Maria Lahera Romero, mi madre, Graduada de corte y costura. Cuando todavía era un niño, mi familia se traslado a vivir a la capital cubana Cuidad de la Habana desde mi pueblo natal San German, allí pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Soy el segundo de tres hermanos, Barbara Yamilet mi hermana mayor y Josefa Maria mi hermana menor. Desde muy pequeño me sentí atraído por el arte en general, sobre todo desarrolle un amplio sentido por la pintura y trabajos artesanales, así también por la música y sobre todo por el baile, desde edad temprana me intereso aprender a bailar, como todo buen Cubano aprendi a bailar los bailes típicos de mi país y ritmos latinos y del Caribe, ademas de sensibilizarme con lo que me rodea. Traté sin éxito de ingresar en la escuela nacional de pintura San Alejandro de Ciudad de la habana pero fue un deseo truncado, pues no pase los exámenes de ingreso a un mundo donde prevalecía el tener un buen mentor para lograr entrar. Al terminar los estudios en La escuela secundaria básica de la Manzana de Gómez Jose Antonio Hecheverria en Ciudad de la Habana; redíreccione su vocación e ingrese en el politécnico Naval Aracelio Iglesias Diaz del municipio Casa Blanca en la ciudad de la Habana en el año 1986 para graduarme con matricula de honor tras 4 años en ese Centro en la especialidad de Electrotecnia Naval en 1990, esto supuso un cambio de registro en mi vocación de infancia aunque tras graduarme no llegaría a desarrollar dicha carrera a nivel profesional. 'Origen y significado del nombre René (Renato)' Renato es un nombre propio de origen latino que significa "Nacido de nuevo" (Natus = Nacido) o también "Renacido". En los países de idioma italiano, portugués y español existe en el género masculino y femenino: Renato y Renata respectivamente. En el francés ha sido traducido a René y Renée. La forma femenina Renate también es común en neerlandés y países de habla alemana. Renata es un nombre femenino común en Polonia, República Checa, Croacia, Lituania y Eslovaquia. En Rusia, los nombres Renat (o "Rinat") y Renata están muy extendidos entre la población tártara. En algunos países de habla hispana, el nombre ha adquirido un significado diferente: como una contracción de Rey y la Nato (de nacimiento), por esta razón ha llegado a significar "nacer de un rey." En Reino Unido, también se hizo bastante popular, con Renatta convirtiendo la ortografía común del nombre. El nombre tiene también un sentido espiritual, no un sentido literal, es decir, ser nacido de nuevo con el bautismo, es decir, del agua y del Espíritu Santo). Fue ampliamente adoptado por los cristianos a principios de la antigua Roma, debido a la importancia del bautismo. La onomástica es San Renato, un mártir, obispo de Sorrento, en el siglo V, que se celebra el 12 de noviembre. En el mitraísmo persa, que se extendió ampliamente en Occidente como una religión de soldados y oficiales bajo el Imperio Romano, los iniciados en sus misterios fueron designados Renatus (con el significado de regeneración). 'Foto del Escudo de La Familia Lahera - Romero' thumb|right|Escudo de Familia Lahera - Romero Este es el Escudo que representa a la unión de las dos Familias Lahera y Romero quienes han sido los fundadores de esta prolifera familia y sus fundadores han sembrado en sus descendientes los valores de unión familiar y amor de los unos por los otros, puede encontrar mas información sobre dichas familias en la web site del el Arbol genealógico de la familia allí encontremos los nombre, datos y fotos de cada unos de sus miembros lo cual ayuda a comprender el origen genealógico de la misma. ---- Ficha Personal 'Frases celebres' * -"El mal no es lo que entra en la boca del hombre, sino lo que sale de ella"- Jesucristo. * -"Podrán cortar todas las flores, pero no podrán detener la primavera"- Pablo Neruda. * -"Puedes engañar a todo el mundo algún tiempo. Puedes engañar a algunos todo el tiempo. Pero no puedes engañar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo"- Abraham Lincoln. * -"Uno es dueño de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que habla"- Sigmund Freud. * -"El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad"- Albert Einstein * -"Look back and thank God, look forward and trust God, he closes doors no man can open and he opens doors no man can close"- Anonymous. 'Galeria de fotos' Soho-Tarifa-Fran-Kenia 115.JPG IMG 2129.JPG IMG 0009.jpg DSCN0085.JPG IMG 0905.JPG DSC 0078.JPG DSC 0656.jpg Escudo de Familia Lahera - Romero.jpg 'Resumen de Videos' thumb|left|290 px thumb|right|290 px thumb|center|290 px ---- thumb|left|290 px thumb|right|290 px thumb|center|290 px ---- Series *Minecraft Smash (Muy ocasional) *Skullgirls (Ocasional) *El pro, el noob y yo (Raro) *Oculus Rift (Ocasional) *La evolución de Minecraft (Activo) *Terraria (Ocasional) *Happy Wheels (Ocasional) *Audiosurf (Muy ocasional) *Craftfighter (Raro) 'Redes Sociales' Me puedes seguir en: * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Rene.Olivera.Lahera * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/rene_olivera_/?hl=en * Twitter: https://twitter.com/rene_olivera201 * Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/dionisio201 * Flickr: https://www.flickr.com/photos/rene_olivera201/ * Myspace: https://myspace.com/rene.olivera * Taringa: https://classic.taringa.net/dionisio201 'Juegos' *Steve vs Herobrine *Minecraft *Super Meat Boy vs The Binding of Isaac *Slenderman *Jeff the Killer *Goku vs Superman *Wither vs Enderdragon *The Binding of Isaac *Limbo *Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer 'Web Site y enlaces externos' thumb|left|René Olivera Lahera *Oficcial Webside: http://reneolivera.jimdo.com/ *Webside Rene Olivera: http://reneoliveralahera.jimdo.com/ Wikipedia - ficha personal: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:Rene_olivera '--Rene.olivera201 10:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC)10:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC' Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:General Categoría:Políticas Categoría:Ayuda